


Vid: One Voice

by cosmic_llin



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Family Feels, Loss of Parent(s), OT3, Other, Polyamory, Vids with Subtitles Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: This is the sound of one voice.





	Vid: One Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silly_cleo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/gifts).



  **Title:** One Voice  
**Fandom:** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine  
**Music:** One Voice, by the Wailin’ Jennys  
**Summary:** Kira, Keiko and Miles.  
**Content Notes:** loss of parents  
**Download:** [HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7oeuds09r3o94uq/one_voice_signed.wmv) and [subtitles HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/luim0nlk3u0e2uf/one_voice_signed.srt.txt)  
**Rebloggable:** [HERE](http://cosmic-llin.tumblr.com/post/160131484070/title-one-voice-fandom-star-trek-deep-space)

 


End file.
